Vacation
by mkusenagi2
Summary: A Torrid Romance inside the Tian Cai 'verse goes next level. TORRID I TELL YOU! YA BETTER WEAR YER BLAST GEAR FOLKS! Pt I KR, Pt II RS. Pt II is tweaked a little. Rated M for Language and Sitches. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Vacation

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

7-15-2004  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of  
Sheila Goble  
Ron Stoppable's Room  
0918 Hrs

Part I  
Kim and Ron.

"TWEET, TWEET."

"Uhhmmm… No monkey touch…"

"TWEET, TWEET."

"Go… away… snort… HUH!" Ron Stoppable had returned to the land of the living… Ok so sue me he's awake.

Ron turned over in his bed and saw a note pinned to the pillow next to his.

"?" Ron unpinned the note and began to read…

_Dearest Ron,_

_Jenkins, Rufus, and I figured we'd get some shopping done down Monaco way for a few  
days. While we're gone you and Kim have FULL run of the house._

_The staff have been instructed to stay out of your way unless you need something._

_The kitchen's fully stocked and the fire insurance is paid, so if you wanna teach Kim  
some of the finer points of cooking go ahead._

_Have fun!_

_Love ya both!_

_Sheila._

_PS: Yes… I AM giving you two some alone time.  
You BOTH need to rediscover who you are etc._

_Love ya both… just don't burn down the house… Ok?_

'Wow… me and KP alone in Sheila's chalet for… Glad we finally got some time off from SHIELD, Unc's brutal with the training… wait a sec… 'Sheila!' Ron thought.

'Ron… Is everything ok?' Sheila replied using the link they had in The Realm.

'Uh… Yeah… Thanks for the 'alone time'… How long are you and Jenkins going to be down there…? In Monaco I mean?' he asked.

'5 days… we're also helping the folks down here… and I need to talk to William about Dad and my responsibilities… as the new Crown Princess…' Sheila said.

'Ok…' Ron.

'Besides… you've been dragging your feet on the right time issue a bit so I decided to help things along… Whatever happens take your time and deal with it as only you can… She loves you VERY MUCH… Gotta go…' Sheila 'KISSED' him.

'Bye!' Ron.

'RON!' Sheila.

'Yeah?'

'Kim's on her 'meds', and there's condoms in your room and hers… y'know.' Sheila Cheshire.

'Uh… yeah…' SCARLET Ron, 'If it goes there I'll be EXTRA careful… the Drs P WON'T become Grandparents until it's time.'

'GOOD, now have some fun!'

---

"SNIFF… SNIFF…"

"…"

"!" Kim rose from bed like a shot!

'Ron's cooking breakfast… gotta get ready!' she thought as she barreled into her bathroom and took a shower.

'Gotta hurry… I don't want to miss watching him cook… MMM, smells good!' she thought as she raced into her closet and got dressed in a short sleeved Jade silk crop top and Capri's.

Kim raced out of her room, ran down the hall, slid down the banister, and calmly walked into Sheila's kitchen.

Kim watched Ron bustle between the island and the stove with his brow furrowed in concentration.

She crept up to him while he was using a spatula to move something inside a skillet.

"Hi Hon," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gently squeezed, "Whatcha makin'?"

"Hey KP. I'm making homemade Black Angus hotdogs right now… the eggs and oatmeal are done and in the warmer."

"Black Angus… Hotdogs?"

"Yeah… I was gonna surprise ya with breakfast in bed. Have a seat, they're ready." Ron said as he put the 'dogs on a serving platter.

Kim took a seat at the kitchen table, while Ron placed their oatmeal and two covered dishes on the table.

Ron had placed Irish pinhead oats in a deep stoneware bowl with quadrants of brown sugar, perfectly diced apple, a Smiley Face cookie, and a butter rose floating on top of the oats.

"RON!"

"Yeah KP… something wrong?"

"No! Everything's Fine… How'd you know that I like my oatmeal this way?"

"Your Nana told me… KP if there's something wrong I'll… MMM!" Kim bounced into Ron's arms and KISSED him!

"Ron have I told you you're wonderful?" Kim Smile.

"Thanks KP." Ron Smile.

Kim sat and DUG into the oatmeal… and was in Heaven!

"This is PERFECT, Chef Boy!" 'If he's like this in… (Scarlet) I'm in trouble.'

After they finished the oats, Ron opened the dishes to reveal…

Golden Scrambled eggs w Canadian Cheddar, and Hash Browns w Black Angus Hotdogs…

"MMMM! It Smells Divine!" Kim said as Ron loaded her plate and set it before her.

Kim raised her fork to dig in when…

"Hold it KP, I'm not finished yet!" Ron said as he donned a chemical apron and goggles.

"Ron… what are you doing?"

"Relax KP… let's see…" Ron said as he pulled several reagents out of the fridge.

"Ron…"

"Hold on…" he said as he began to mix the reagents in a steel bowl, "Almost got it… there!"

Ron poured a scarlet chemical into the bowl of reagents…

And waited…

"Hmmm… I know I mixed it right…" he said as he edged up to the bowl.

"BRRRAAPP!" went the reagents in the bowl as Ron was smacked in the face with a gooey mass!

"AAAHHH!" he cried as he fell to the floor.

"RON!" 'OHMYGOD!' Kim ran over to Ron, grabbed a towel, knelt by his head and started wiping off the Goo.

"Sniff." '!' 'Vanilla?' Kim.

"Sorry KP… guess it got carried away…"

"Ron what is this stuff… it smells likMMMFF!" went Kim as Ron wiped some of the Goo off and put some in her mouth.

'Marshmallow!' she thought.

'Homemade, with REAL mallow root… for your hot dogs… sorry.'

Kim sat back and Looked at Ron.

"…"

"You Ron Stoppable… are…"

"A klutz?" 'AAAWWW MAAANNN!'

"FANTASTIC! C'MERE YOU!"

Eventually… they did finish breakfast… and cleaned up the marshmallow mess, HEH!

---

7-15-2004  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of  
Sheila Goble  
The Study  
1118 Hrs

Ron took Kim on a tour of the chalet's rooms… and saved the best for last…

She was led into an ornate study that had the original Czech décor preserved in its entirety.

Ron walked over to the study's hearth and turned to Kim.

"KP ya gotta see this, it's Badical!" Ron said as he pulled on a candelabrum on the right side of the hearth's ornate mantle.

The Study door secured itself as the hearth vanished into the wall to reveal a steel door with a scanner set at head level.

Ron walked up to the door and let the scanner run its beam over his face.

"ID Confirmed… Ronald Stoppable… Next Person Please."

"!" Kim.

Kim walked up to the door and let it scan her face.

"ID Confirmed… Kim Possible… Step Back Please…"

Kim and Ron did so.

The door slid open to reveal… a hall that led down into…

A Master Control Center that rivaled what SHIELD had to offer.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah. How?" Kim.

"Sheila invested her money and had this built ASAP so she could keep better track of her cases… among other things. Check this out." Ron said as he walked over to a door marked 'Armory'.

Ron placed his hand on a sensor pad on the door.

"ID Confirmed… Ronald Stoppable… Look Don't Touch Mister." The scanner said in Sheila's voice.

"HEH! We had an accident…" Ron said.

Kim Glare.

"A Grenade Launcher thingie… heh… I bumped into it Ok!"

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and walked into Sheila's Armory.

It was an arms dealer's Paradise in Steel and Chrome…

"Ron, look at this!" Kim cried as she pointed to a huge coffin shaped steel box.

"What is it?" Ron.

"It's Sheila's Pulsar armor cradle. She stores her armor in here, I wonder if it repairs it too?" Kim.

"Knowing how Stark is about his tech it probably does for starters. KP we've got to get goin'," Ron said as he checked his watch, "I made us a light lunch."

"Ok."

---

Ron grabbed the picnic basket a maid had packed for him, took Kim by the arm and escorted her through the vineyard to a clearing on a hill that overlooked the property somewhat.

"You like?" Ron.

"Oh Yes!" Kim.

Ron popped open the basket and handed Kim the dinner cloth. While she spread the cloth he pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"The wine?"

"Relax Kim, it's sparkling Grape juice."

"oh."

"But since we're in the Czech Republic I CAN get a bottle of…"

Kim placed a finger on his lips and shushed him with a kiss.

"It's fine… what's in the basket?" she purred.

"Brie, crackers, and LOX."

"LOX?"

"Yeah… made it myself. Try some." Ron said as he set a serving in front of her and handed her a flute of juice.

Kim curled up next to Ron and munched happily away.

---

Now unbeknownst to our young lovers a 3 man HYDRA strike team was preparing to assassinate the happy couple from a blind on a hill 1 klick to the west of KR's position.

"#1 are you ready?" #3 asked #1 as he watched Kim eat her food.

"Yes." #1.

"Take the shot." 'Where is #2?' #3 thought.

"…"

"Take the sho…" #3 started as he turned to his left to see…

Victor Creed of the Exiles standing behind #1 with a talon stuck behind his right ear.

"I heard that all the world loves a lover… guess that's crap in your case huh?" Creed said as he pulled his claw out of #1's skull.

"…"

"Hi… name's Sabertooth… The kid's are friends o' mine… an' you're not… too bad fer you… C'mere ya little…" Sabertooth said as he grabbed the HYDRA assassin around his throat.

---

"KP did you hear something?" Ron asked while he lay with Kim on the hill looking at the clouds in the sky.

"Nah."

"Guess it's the wind."

"Yeah the wind." She said as she snuggled into Ron.

---

Later that day…

Ron was showing Kim how to make Spiced Rum Butter Chicken with Mixed Veggies when an 'accident' occurred.

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and 'accidentally' smeared some butter on her belly.

"Ooops… sorry KP… gotta clean this up." Ron said as turned her around and nuzzled noses with her.

"Aren't you going to use a towel?" a Blushing Kim asked as Ron gently cradled her hips with his hands and knelt down.

"No… now this is a VERY delicate operation… so don't interrupt…" Ron said as he leaned in.

Ron's lips made contact with Kim's navel…

"OH!" Kim.

"BBBBRRRAPPP!" Ron made a raspberry with Kim's navel.

"RON! Stop… uh… MMM… Playing… ohh my GOD!" She cried as Ron licked her navel and lower belly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and guided his tongue lower…

Ron leaned his head back… rested his right hand on her zipper… and looked into eyes of Kirin Jade…

"Do you want to wait?" he quietly asked.

Kim struggled with her dilemma… and came to a decision.

"… For that yes," she knelt down until they were eye level, wrapped her arms around his waist, leaned in, "For this NO." and nuzzled/nibbled his neck causing him to puddle on the floor.

"help." He squeaked.

---

7-15-2004  
Prague: Golden Tree Hotel  
2015 hrs

Ron and Kim had driven into Prague, where he took her on an impromptu tour of the Sonagachi aka Golden Tree Hotel where his first SHIELD mission began.

Ron was wearing his navy Brioni suit while Kim was dressed in an ultra racy version of her LBD, with matching heels, and accessories.

They walked into the Sonagachi and went towards the elevator.

"Sir!" the manager cried.

Ron and Kim walked over.

"Yes?" Ron replied as they walked up to the counter.

"I must… Uh Miss are you the World Famous Kim Possible?" the stunned manager asked.

"Yes I am, and this is my 'Partner' Ron…"

"Stoppable." The manager continued. "Madame, M'sieu you are welcome in my humble establishment. Please you must forgive the state the hotel is in. Some terrorists attacked a guest that was staying on the 2nd floor some days ago. Will you be staying here or dancing in our World Famous Disco this evening?"

Ron leaned over and whispered into the manager's ear.

"We're on a mission to track down those same terrorists, can we depend upon you for any assistance we may need?" Ron said while Kim hid her smile behind a gloved hand.

"Why certainly Sir, in fact I must insist that you take these VIP Disco passes and enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank You…"

"Jakob Wojecski. My friends call me Jak."

"Thank You Very Much Jak." Kim chimed.

They called the elevator and went to the 2nd floor.

"…"

"It feels weird KP… like it happened years ago or somethin'." He said as they walked up the 2nd floor hall towards his former suite which was festooned with construction gear and tape.

"Wow Ron, they REALLY did a number on your room!" she said. 'I'm SO glad nothing HAPPENED to YOU!' she thought as she hugged him.

'Yeah… Me Too… Sheila and Rufus watched my back too… Hey let's go to the Disco!"

"OK!"

They took the elevator to the disco in the hotel's basement.

Ron and Kim danced to a few numbers when he got a Gleam in his eye…

Ron took Kim's hand and walked over to the stage with her in tow.

'Ron, What…' Ron put a finger to Kim's lips.

'Wait here KP.' Ron sent with a charge of humor.

'?' Kim. 'He's in one of his 'silly' moods… Gotta love him though!'

Ron talked to the DJ, passed him a wad of bills, got on stage and sang…

_There's a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes  
Another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

Ron started to twist and gyrate to the lyrics causing Kim and others in the crowd to laugh with him.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number  
And taken away your name_

_Beware of pretty faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
Be careful what you say  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

'It's a shame Sheila's not here to see this. This is rich!'

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number  
And taken away your name_

_Swinging on the Riviera one day  
Then laying in a Bombay alley next day  
Don't you let the wrong word slip  
While kissing persuasive lips  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number  
And taken away your name_

_Secret Agent Man  
Artist Johnny Rivers_

'RON! Stop playing around!' Laughing Kim.

'Make me!'

Ron bowed on stage and smirked.

'Ok… If that's the way you want to play it!'

Kim got on stage, grabbed a mike and sang…

_To know you is to love you  
But to know me is not the way you see  
'Cause you made me so happy  
That my love for you grows endlessly_

_When I'm down and feelin' sad  
You always comfort me _

_When I'm down and feelin' sad  
You always comfort me_

_Baby to know you is to love you  
Is to see you bein' free as the wind_

'_Cause the power of your lovin'  
Is too strong to hold within_

_I know you and I think I love you  
I know you and I think I love you  
I know you and I can feel our love _

_just growing, growing, baby  
Hey doggone it baby_

_TO KNOW YOU IS TO LOVE YOU  
WRITERS STEVIE WONDER, SYREETA WRIGHT  
Copyright 1972_

'That's the way you wanna go, Huh?' Ron sent to Kim.

'Yes.' Blushing.

'Ok… here's one.'

Ron followed with…

_I was a sailor, I was lost at sea  
I was under the waves  
Before love rescued me  
I was a fighter, I could turn on a thread  
Now I stand accused of the things I've said_

_Love comes to town I'm gonna jump that train  
When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame  
Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down  
But I did what I did before love came to town_

_I used to make love under a red sunset  
I was making promises I would soon forget  
She was pale as the lace of her wedding gown  
But I left her standing before love came to town_

_I ran into a juke joint when I heard a guitar scream  
The notes were turning blue, I was dazing in a dream  
As the music played I saw my life turn around  
That was the day before love came to town_

_When love comes to town I'm gonna jump that train  
When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame  
Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down  
But I did what I did before love came to town_

_When love comes to town I'm gonna jump that train  
When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame  
Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down  
But I did what I did before love came to town_

_I was there when they crucified my Lord  
I held the scabbard when the soldier drew his sword  
I threw the dice when they pierced his side  
But I've seen love conquer the great divide_

_When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that train  
When love comes to town I'm gonna catch that flame  
Maybe I was wrong to ever let you down  
But I did what I did before love came to town_

_When Love Comes To Town  
Artist(Band):U2_

_  
Performed by U2 and B.B. King_

'Not good enough Potential Boy, watch this!'

Kim followed next with…

_i never wanted  
i never wanted to touch a man  
the way that i want to touch you_

_i never wanted  
i never wanted to love a man  
the way that i want to love you_

_you are sunshine  
you are shadows  
you are morning  
you are night  
you are hard times  
you are good times  
you are darkness you are...light_

_i never wanted  
i never wanted to give a man  
the things that i want to give you_

_i never wanted  
i never wanted to live with a man  
the way that i want to live with you_

_you are sunshine  
you are shadows  
you are morning  
you are night  
you are hard times  
you are good times  
you are darkness  
you are...light_

_i never wanted  
i never wanted to touch a man  
the way that i want to touch you..._

_the way that i want to touch you now...  
the way that i want to touch you. _

_THE WAY I WANNA TOUCH YOU  
Captain & Tenille_

And… ended it with The Pout.

Ron was stunned… 'OK! OK! You win!'

He led Kim off stage, took her in his arms as the lights dimmed, and danced with her to the tune of…

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Baby I need your lovin'  
Baby I need your lovin'  
Although you're never near  
Your voice I often hear  
Another day, another night  
I long to hold you tight  
'cause I'm so lonely_

_Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'  
Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'_

_Some say it's a sign of weakness  
For a man to beg  
Then weak I would rather be  
If it means havin' you to keep  
'cause lately I've been losin' sleep_

_Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'  
Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'_

_Every night I call your name  
Sometimes I wonder girl, will I ever be the same  
When you see me smile you know  
Things are just gettin' worse  
Any smile you might see baby  
Has all been rehearsed  
Baby I can't go on without ya  
This loneliness won't let me live without ya  
This emptiness inside me baby  
Makes me feel half alive_

_Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'  
Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'  
Baby I need your lovin'  
Got to have all your lovin'_

_BABY, I NEED YOUR LOVIN_  
_Artist Johnny Rivers_

And then… He OPENED to her…

'Kim I LOVE YOU, Forever and Always… I'm Sorry.'

'About what?'

'About avoiding the 'us' issue by hiding behind work… training… and stuff… recently.' He thought.

'Hon don't feel bad… I've had to deal with how much you've brought to the team over the years and how often I've ignored it. If anyone needs to apologize it's me… Sheila was right; I was stupid because I didn't pay attention… for years.' Kim sent as she looked into Ron's eyes with tear bejeweled eyes.

'Hey KP… there'll be NONE of that while you're out on a Date with the Ronman. No crying allowed!'

'Not even tears of joy?'

'Uh… well That's the exception to the rule… heh.'

---

Now unbeknownst to our young lovers two sets of eyes were watching them…

'Now I'll have my revenge! Once Kim Possible is out of ze way zen I vill bend the Vorld to my vill!' Professor Dementor thought as he pulled out a flechette pistol and primed it. 'Ze toxin is these darts vill make short work of h…'

"CLANG!" went Dementor's helmet as it was dented by a heavily braced fist.

"Sorry pal. Can't let ya hurt my friends while they're on their 1st date." A voice growled as Dementor was handed over to Sgt Maj. Cleotus Dobbs and his SHIELD team by none other than Col. James Howlett aka Wolverine of the Xmen.

"Got him Sir. Now what?"

"We'll just float around a bit… make sure they can have some time to themselves."

"Yes Sir."

---

7-16-2004  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of  
Sheila Goble  
Kim Possible's  
Bedroom  
0148 Hrs

Later at Chez Goble…

Kim and Ron returned to the chalet and went to her room…

"Sorry Ron… but my feet are KILLING me!" Kim cried as she kicked off her heels.

"No prob Babe… Just sit on the bed and the Ronman will fix everything!"

"?" Kim.

Ron knelt at Kim's feet and proceeded to give her a bone and muscle massage.

"OOO… that feels SOOO GOOOD!" She moaned.

"I'm glad you like it Kim. Dad does this for Mom all the time… Glad he showed me how to do this… he said it was a Chinese medicine thingie… Kim?"

"SSNNZZKKTTZ!" Kim was asleep.

'I'll just tuck her in…' Ron did so and left.

Ron went to his room and stripped for bed.

'G'night Kim… I Love You.' He thought as he went to sleep.

Later that night…

"?" Kim woke with a start, 'I'm dressed and covered in bed… Where's Ron?'

Kim rose from her bed and went to Ron's room.

'He looks SO peaceful… That's It!' she thought as she stripped and walked over to his bed.

"…"

Kim slowly turned back the covers on Ron's bed…

'!' 'He's… nude… WOW… and beautiful… HE'S (SCARLET) a bit EXCITED…' she thought as she eased in behind him and began to snuggle.

'huh… whuzzat? Kim?' Ron thought.

'Shhh… it's just me Ron.' she thought as she snuggled up from behind and embraced him, 'Go back to sleep.'

'…'

'…'

'!'

'Uhhh… Kim are you… uh… nude?' he thought as he felt her hard nippled breasts and well muscled belly massage his back while her bush gently brushed his ass.

'No… Duh!'

'AAAWWW MAAAANNN! I'm…' Ron started as he got excited.

'You're what?' Kim asked as she tucked her head into his neck, gently ran her hand down his flank, reached around his hip to lovingly caress his Jade Scepter, and smiled into his shoulder. 'KISS… Hmmm?'

'Uh KP… YOW!'

"Do you want me to stop?"

Ron turned over, embraced Kim, and gazed into Kim's Glowing Jade Eyes as she Caressed his back.

"I'd be lying if I said no… but I want this to be… uh SPECIAL…" he said as he placed his forehead 'gainst hers.

Kim leaned back and Looked Ron in the eye.

"It's special enough… I'm with the MAN of my dreams…" closer, "he's always had my back…" closer, "Been there for me…" closer, "Best Pal…" closer, "and now you're MY MAN… MY FIRST and THE ONLY ONE…' she said as she pulled him gently over her.

"Kim… are you SURE? I mean… well… to me it'll mean… I… and Sheila?"

'You ARE SO SWEET! Sheila and I talked,' she sent, 'and it's ok… WE'VE decided to share… everything… but she thought it'd be a good idea for us to have 'OUR TIME' first.'

'…'

"yes Hon I want to… I know that we'll be BETROTHED… and I WANT this." She wept, "Ron… I was SO STUPID to ignore what you've given me… I WANT THE MAN I LOVE TO SHOW ME… EVERYTHING!" Kim said as she caressed his cheek.

"ok."

"And Hon?"

"Yeah?"

'Please be gentle… I've NEVER…'

"WOW! You're A Virgin!"

"yes"

'Ok… uh… this… KISS…' Ron slid down…

"OH!"

'calls for… KISS…' and kissed her pert, coral tipped breasts…

"MMM!"

'DRASTIC… KISS…' belly…

"OOOO!"

'MEASURES… KISS!' navel, hips, and thighs.

"MMMHHH!"

OH MY GOD… HE'S GOING TO… '!' Kim thought as Ron gently caressed her alabaster hips and thighs causing her to 'bloom'.

'…' Ron held Kim's hips and hovered over Kim's Mons Veneris.

'Hmmm.' Ron thought as he beheld her heart shaped bush.

'Hon… I trimmed it… just for you…' Kim.

'!' Ron.

Emerald Joy BEHELD Chocolate Love and Passion.

He…

Lowered…

His…

Face…

And…

GENTLY…

Extended…

his tongue…

Clove open her portal…

And DRANK the Waters Of Life that Flowed Freely from Her.

"OOOO… MY GOD ROOOONNN!" she cried as she caressed him.

'My beloved tastes of… Spikenard and Saffron, Calamus and Cinnamon, with all the trees of Frankincense, Myrrh and Aloe, with all the chief spices… You Are A Fountain Of Gardens… A Well Of Living Waters' he sent.

Ron's tongue reached up… INSIDE and TICKLED… Kim's G spot!

"!" Kim was paralyzed… with Ecstasy and Joy.

'Let's see if I can do this.' He sent to her.

Ron extended his tongue further and wrapped it around/caressed Kim's cervix.

"OOOOO… !" Kim's legs wrapped TIGHTLY around Ron's head.

"…" And then…

"! … … ! … … ! … … ! … … ! … … ! … … !" Kim experienced a Thermonuke Orgasm.

Ron gently unwrapped Kim's legs from his head… and sat between her thighs.

"KP? Are you Ok?" he asked an insensate Kim Possible.

"…"

"…"

"!"

"OOOO… I'M THE STUPIDEST GIRL IN THE WORLD… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT!"

"Heh… You never asked." Ron replied.

"Where?" she asked as she slowly sat up and faced Ron.

"Dad… and Rabbi K… y'know… when we had THE TALK… coached me on how to please my beloved…"

"wow."

"Uh KP… uh… your… hymen?" Scarlet.

"It broke on a mission Hon… NO ONE'S EVER… it's just You and Me tonight… ok." she purred as she sat on his lap and wrapped herself around him.

"KP… condom?"

'You ARE SO SWEET RON STOPPABLE!' she sent as she pulled one out of the nightstand. 'May I?'

"Sure."

Kim rose off Ron's lap, knelt by his side, and gazed upon one of his Many treasures…

She leaned over and caressed his scepter.

"Ron… how?"

"Uh," Scarlet, "3" in diameter and… uh… 9…"

"Really… when?" THANK YOU GOD!

"I was bored… ok? Stupid guy thing…"

'It's cute… y'know hon it reminds me of a puppy… how they hop around and slobber when they're happy to see you.' Kim leaned over and kissed its head.

'HA! HA! HA!' Ron thought, 'KP that's funny… kinda weird… but Funny.'

"Let's see if you think this is 'weird but funny'." She said as she lowered her mouth onto his scepter and INHALED it!

Kim caressed him with her throat and tongue… 'Well?' she thought.

"…" 'NO! UUGGHH… NOT WEIRD AT ALLL… KP… PLEASE STOP!'

'SAY Uncle. (giggle!)'

"UNCLE!" Ron strained between clenched teeth.

Kim rose, tore open the condom, placed it in her mouth, and expertly rolled it onto Ron's scepter.

"KP… where… I mean HOW?" Ron sputtered.

"Mom… uh… Told me and showed me how… to do that… and other things…"

"!" 'I'm gonna need a medic…' Ron.

Kim rose over Ron's lap, wrapped her left arm around his neck, gently grasped his scepter with her right, clenched her lower lip between her teeth, and SAT on him. Ron Firmly grabbed her hips, held her, and kissed her neck.

'OW!' Kim.

'KP! Are you OK?' Ron.

"Yeah… you're BIG Ron… HOT Too… give me a sec…" Kim said as she adjusted.

Ron waited…

'Ok… Now it's MY turn!' Kim cried.

Ron felt heat envelop him as Kim smokily gazed into Ron's eyes, thrust and rotated her hips, and massaged him with her vaginal muscles.

'Take it slow Hon… I want you to come before I do.' Ron thought as he kissed and licked her throat.

'Thanks… MMMHHNNHH… BUT… I want IT… TOGETHER!'

Ron tipped her back onto the sheets and slowly thrust into her…

'I'm NOT made of china MR. Stoppable… Harder!' she cried.

Ron rotated his hips and massaged her… thoroughly!

"MMGGHH! HARDER I SAID!" Kim moaned/Roared.

Ron stopped.

"No."

"RON!"

"I'm taking my time… We've waited all our lives… I want this to be special." He said as he licked and nipped her delicate throat.

"ok." She sighed as Ron Licked her nipples.

Ron resumed his 'massage'.

Kim rolled over on top of Ron and slowly ground into him.

'UUGHHHG! GOD HELP ME!' he moaned as he caressed and stroked her hips.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! I have you in my Evil Clutches Ron Stoppable…" Kim said as she WETLY ground into him.

Ron Smiled.

'You are SO BEAUTIFUL!' he sent.

'SO ARE YOU!' she replied.

Ron rolled over and thrust harder into Kim.

"YES!" she cried as she wrapped herself around him and thrust her hips into his.

"ALMOST THERE!" they cried.

Kim and Ron's bodies and souls meshed/merged together into The Preheaven…

And were one.

Meanwhile in Monaco…

Sheila Goble Baux smiled and went back to work.

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

The Quotes used by Ron and Sheila come from  
Bill Shakespeare's poem Venus and Adonis.

Part II

7-19-2004  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of  
Sheila Goble  
Ron Stoppable's Room  
0918 Hrs

Ron was lying on his bed making notes in his PDA Journal.

Man this tanks… HURTS Too… MISS HER! DAMN! Kim's leave got cut short… by the Big 3… there's some guy named Hirotaka coming to base that's supposed to train Kim… and work with us in the field… knowing Unc' he's a friend of his or Somethin'…

I wish she was here… HEH… The maids got kinda upset with us… cause we went through SO much linen… Whew! KP's something else… I'm tired… Nice Tired… but tired… Glad Rufus wasn't here, I'd had some 'Splainin to do.

And Sheila… Boy did she have US pegged… I miss her… Can't wait to see her again… Wonder what she's Like…

"Knock, Knock!" Ron looked up from the bed.

A Visibly Nervous 22 yr old liveried Monegasque Courier from Prince William III's Compagnie des Carabiniers stood in Ron's doorway.

"Can I help you Dude?" Ron asked as he rose from the bed.

"Yes… Uh… Pardon M'sieur…" 'It's him! He fought beside us… with the Heart of a Lion no less… and is so relaxed! Truly he is a Great Soldier!'

"Dude?" 'What's up? Looks familiar… the battle in Monaco… he was there!'

"Uh… M'sieur Stoppable, Sir Ronald…" The courier said as he handed Ron a clipboard.

"Dude, were you in the Battle for Monaco?" Ron said as he signed for his parcel.

"Yes Sir, I was."

"Ron."

"Sir?"

"Call me Ron… Not Sir, or Sir Ronald… just Ron… we fought together… could've died on the battlefield together… ok?"

"Yes S… Ron."

"What's your name Dude?"

"Marc DesChamps… Ron. Why?" he handed Ron the parcel.

"Just askin'. How'd you get this detail?"

"I… volunteered. After the battle I worked with the Prince to help rebuild… When Princess Baux returned, I was assigned by the Prince to be her ADC and Bodyguard."

"Coolio! You're her bodyguard and her Aide… Dude, weren't you on the front line when Herc and I were fighting the Adaptoid? Seems to me I saw you shoot it in the face and hit it with whatever you could when we were mixing it up! That took some MAJOR guts Dude!"

"Yes… I did… But it was nothing compared to what you did… Ron… It was amazing… No… Incredible to see you and Ms. Possible fight that monster… Pardon… but where is the other member of Team Possible… Ms Possible?" Marc handed the parcel to Ron.

"Thanks… Oh KP? She had to go back… home to take care of some… business. Do you have any family?" Ron took the parcel. 'Yeah! He was on the Front Line with us! Coolio!'

"Yes Sir. My mother and my uncles still live in Monaco." 'Why is he asking?'

"Are they Ok?" 'I hope so, he's a good Dude.' Ron stuffed the parcel in his thigh pocket and walked towards the kitchen with the courier in tow.

"Oui M'sieur… thanks to you they are Better Than Ever… They own the Monte Carlo Bueno Nacho."

Ron stopped in his tracks.

"Dude! The SAME one that supplied the 'stuff' we needed to defeat the Adaptoid?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Wait… Better Than Ever?"

"Yes, before the Battle of Monaco they were struggling to stay in business, but ever since you used our… their uh… 'materials' they've been very successful!"

"Coolio! Tell 'em to push the Naco, it'll be a hit around there. I should know… I invented it!"

"Non… YOU Invented The Naco? It is one of my favorite dishes!"

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… it was during a mission with KP… had some slow time… nothin' better to do… so I whipped somethin' up and got the Naco."

"No wonder the Princess raves about your cooking… Truly you are a Master of the Culinary Arts… Perhaps you will go to school for this? You could 'take' the Black Coat!"

"It's a thought… I need to run it by KP and Sheila 1st though." They resumed walking towards the kitchen.

"Hungry? Had breakfast yet?" Ron asked as they entered the kitchen. The courier sat at the table while Ron rummaged through the fridge.

"No I haven't eaten." 'He is truly a Good man. Princess Baux has chosen well!'

"Good, I'm making breakfast… Strawberry Vanilla waffles… want some?"

"!" 'HE wants to share breakfast with ME… Truly A Great Man.'

---

After Ron and Marc ate and reminisced about the battle, Ron said goodbye and went to his room.

'Wonder what's inside?' Ron opened the package and shook out an armored memory stick with a note attached.

'!'

_Hon,_

_I'm going to be stuck here for a few more days, and I NEED to see you!_

**_Therefore by Royal Decree Sir Ronald Stoppable's presence is required  
at the Confirmation Ball being held in the honor of:_**

**_Crown Princess Sheila Goble Baux, Marquise Of The House Of Liguria._**

**_On 7-22-2004, at The Palais Princier in_**  
_**Monaco-Ville, Monaco.** _

_Just GET here OK?_

_Now to business: about the stick._

_To use the stick just plug it into the MCR data console behind the study._

_The stick contains a few pictures of moi in various states of dress (Heh), and a tour of areas in the city where we've been helping with the reconstruction. There are some pictures of the undamaged buildings and landmarks as well. There's a datafile that covers court etiquette and customs… I KNOW you've rubbed shoulders with the elite… just want to make sure My Guy's prepared for anything._

_I hope you don't mind my choice in couriers, but Marc wanted to meet you. You're one of his heroes (and MINE Too! 'Nuff said!)._

_Sorry about Kim having to leave early, I heard. Well at least the maids will get some rest now, heard about the sheets. For what it's worth I miss her too. From what I heard she'll be training with one of my Sensei's best students. _

_LOVE YA_

_S_

_PS: Get PLENTY of REST… YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!_

'Oh Boy! Looks like I'll have to pack the duffel.' Ron thought as he got to work.

---

7-19-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
The Mediterranean  
Off the French Riviera  
The Landing Deck  
A Safe Zone  
1030 hrs

Captain Kim Possible, dressed in full Regalia, waited on the deck for The Director's guest to disembark from a Stark Hypersonic Quinjet.

'Whoever he is… he's got some Major connections… I wish Ron and Sheila were here… The Link's great but there's NO substitute… It's just as well I'm here, the maids looked like they wanted to kill us half the time 'cause of the sheets… can't help it, Ron makes me gooey inside!' Beetroot.

A lean but VERY FIT man in full SHIELD kit exited the craft and 'walked' over to Kim's position… removed his flight helmet exposing a shock of hair and bowed to Kim.

'WOW! He looks like he could do some damage just from the WAY he moves. I'm SOOO GLAD Ron and I are together… This guy could turn me into a Crushing Sheep otherwise!'

"It Is My Honor To Meet The World Famous Kim Possible… I am Hirotaka."

---

7-19-2004  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
The Mediterranean  
Off the French Riviera  
The Practice Room  
1050 hrs

Kim was fighting for her 'life'!

After she helped Hirotaka settle into his quarters in Officer's country (With a Rank of Capt.!), they went to the practice room to cross train.

During their sparring session, Kim quickly realized that her 1st assessment of Hirotaka was correct. He was Very capable of causing SEVERE damage to an opponent!

The session proved to be Very one sided. For every attack or defense Kim used Hirotaka had a counter. The only things that saved her were her speed and her experiences fighting Shego and Monkey Fist in the past.

"Stop." He said as they came to a halt. "You need to relax. As one of the Mates of the Chosen One you have powers that others dream of. First we'll work on clearing the Way for your Spirit…"

'!' 'Mates of The Chosen One… Ron? Shang said there's a prophecy… I'll have to check it out later.'

"First we'll start with what the Chinese call zhang zhuang or…"

"Standing on Stake or Embracing The Tree, it's a hard core form of meditation! Shang Chi taught Ron and me that technique. OH! Sorry!"

"That's quite alright Kim. Ninpo is composed of the best that all systems have to offer. You are right it is a form of meditation… in your case we're going to use it to tap into your hidden strengths. Let's begin with Hoko No Kamae."

So began Kim's Ninpo training.

---

7-22-2004  
Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Foyer  
1530 hrs

Ron walked into William III's palace and beheld a wondrous sight. Sheila was dressed in her SHIELD kit talking to Jenkins and Marc DesChamps.

'Man… You Look HAWT In That Rig!' Ron thought to her.

"?" "!" "Ron!" Sheila threw her clipboard to Marc, ran to Ron and jumped into his arms.

Ron found himself smothered with kisses…

'I missed you!' she cried.

'I can Tell… I missed you TOO!' Ron replied.

"Hey!" Rufus chirped as he tugged Ron's leg.

"Buddy! I missed you Too, Hold On…" Ron squatted and rummaged through his bag, "I've got some Czech yellow aka Olomoucké syrečky in here somewhere for ya buddy… Here it is!" Ron pulled out a huge piece of cheese from his duffel.

"Yay!" Rufus chirped as he high fived Ron.

Ron stood and embraced Sheila.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked Sheila as they snuggled under Jenkins and Marc's smiling gaze.

"Nothing… same old thing… villain wrecks a small country and SHIELD helps to fix it up… You?"

"Well I'm here in Monaco looking for this babe that's the new Crown Princess… I heard that she digs guys that can cook and fight monsters…"

"Oh Really." She nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah… She's a Real looker too… heard she's World class when it comes to fighting too."

"Uh huh, what's she look like?" nipping Ron's neck.

"Oh she's about your height, Raven dark hair… killer smile like yours… Great figure… Oh Yeah, she's got a GREAT set of…"

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE DON'T YOU DARE!"

'Well you DO have the best bust I've seen next to KP's.' Devilish Ron.

'I heard THAT!' Kim exclaimed.

'KP's here?'

'Yeah Hon… Kim's handling some of the Security. The Military Elite of the World will be here along with the usual Heads of State and William's friends…'

'Coolio! Uh sorry KP… It's just y'know…'

'Hon I'm just needling you. Sheila's a great looker and so am I… in our own ways… Gotta go… Logan's got some fresh Intel I have to check. Love you guys!'

'Love You Too!' Ron, Sheila.

"Jenkins, Marc have you got things in hand?" Sheila asked.

"Yes Ma'am we do." Smiling Jenkins and Marc.

"Good. Sir Ron and I are going to our old rooms and catch up a bit on things… See Ya!" 'We've got our old rooms. Kim's is on the left… your left as you face my room.' Sheila sent as they moseyed up the steps.

---

7-22-2004  
Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Ballroom  
2030 hrs

'MAN! It's sooo boring here… gotta liven the place up' Ron covertly thought as he wound his way to the bandstand.

"Dude, what would it take to get you guys to liven it up… It's for a GREAT cause… making the Crown Princess laugh." Ron asked the band leader.

"You're NOT doing Karaoke… are you Sir?" the leader asked.

"What if I am?" Ron.

"She HATES it Sir." Bandleader.

"She'll like the set I've picked… TRUST ME!" Ron handed the bandleader a list.

"It Was Nice Knowing You Sir." the leader said as Ron got on the stand.

Ron tapped the mike… "Is this thing ON? SQUEALLL… Heh… Guess it is… I'd like to use this 1st number as a cure for boredom… Y'all had a blast the last time the girls and I were here… HIT IT!"

Ron started to sing…

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said "Hello, Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Mmm, Mmm._

'KARAOKE! I'm gonna KILL YOU!' Sheila thought at Ron.

'C'mon… you were bored out of your skull… 'sides you'll like what I've got lined up.' he replied.

'Ron's got a knack for this Sheila… Give him a chance!' Kim thought.

'DON'T EMBARRASS US!' Sheila.

'Wouldn't think of it!' He stated.

"Now EVERYBODY has to sing the CHORUS!" he cried. So they did!

_Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Ron marched up and down the stage, causing Sheila and the entourage to quake in laughter!

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
The boy drank all her magnolia-wine  
On the black satin sheets oh I swear he started to freak_

"Now Your Turn!" he said to his audience.

_Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_(Instrumental bridge)_

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
Touching her skin feelin' silky smooth  
The colour of cafe au lait  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until it cried, More, More, More  
Now he's back home doing 9 to 5  
Living his grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep  
Old memories creep, More, More, More_

"One More Time!" Ron.

_Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"_Now Together!" Ron._

_Mmm, Hmmm_

_Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Lady Marmalade  
Patti LaBelle  
(Suggested by Toni Forwood)_

Everyone burst into laughter… ESPECIALLY Sheila.

---

While Ron was working to liven up the Ball several malcontents were cruising the grounds looking for trouble… and finding it.

'Soon I shall have my revenge on Ron Stoppable… how dare he take my chance at happiness with Shego away from me. Me! Senor Senior Junior!' a Camo'd Junior thought as he crept through the brush, took position and fired a grappling hook onto one of the Ballroom's 2nd floor balconies and scurried up the line.

"OOOFF!" Junior grunted as he landed in a heap after fumbling his way over the balustrade.

A rough hand was extended towards Junior.

"Here, let me help you up Lad. You took quite a tumble." A tall distinguished stout 6', 50-ish, eye-patched man dressed in Brioni pinstripe said.

"Yeah Tumble." A voice squeaked from his pocket.

"!" "Uh. Thank You…"

"The names Jenkins lad… and Yours?" Jenkins asked while Junior stripped off his Camo and adjusted his tux.

"I Am…" Junior struck a pose, "Senor Senior Junior! And You are?"

"A friend of the Princess'." Jenkins said. "So why are you here Junior?"

"I have come with the Knights of Rodeghan to steal the Princess from this place and win her hand from Ron Stoppable… as if he could keep her for long! Have you seen his taste in clothes… and his hair! It is Disgusting!"

"Sorry Lad… Can't let you do it… Sir Ron's a friend." Jenkins said as he settled into Shizen no Kamae.

"Yeah a Friend!" the voice squeaked.

"Am I hearing things?" Junior asked as he settled into Hoko no Kamae.

"No." Rufus chirped as he popped out of Jenkins pocket with a blaster.

"You can't stop me with that popgun… Now I must attack!"

Junior rushed Jenkins and tried to hit him with the Turtles' Head. Jenkins brushed it aside, dropped into a one legged crouch on his right leg, popped up and hit Junior with a curved Left Varma Ati Leopard strike to his sternum and a Knee Thrust to his pelvis with a resounding, "CRACK!"

A severely wounded Junior fell into unconsciousness.

"Like I said Can't… Thanks for the workout… Not, as Sir Ron would say. Jenkins to all experts." He said over his link.

"Go ahead." Logan, Kim, Hirotaka, William III, and Dobbs said.

"The Knights of Rodeghan are here Sir's, and they're after Princess Baux. I've 'captured' Senior Sr's boy Sir."

"Great Job Gunny… Bolt him and join the party."

"Yes Sir." Jenkins stripped Junior, took out a modified Taurus .45, screwed a spikelike object to the barrel, and shot it into the Balcony's stone floor. He quickly fired another into the floor and secured Junior's left wrist and right ankle to the bolts with loops of braided Adamantium cord.

"Done Sir. Gunny out."

---

"Thanks everybody," Ron said as he sat on the stand's edge, "Now this next piece I'll have to handle myself. Lights Please!"

The lights dimmed and and a green spotlight shone on Sheila and a white spotlight on Ron.

He began to sing…

_Thanks for the times  
That you've given me  
The memories are all in my mind  
And now that we've come  
To the end of our rainbow_

'!' Sheila.

_There's something  
I must say out loud_

Ron Knelt and pointed at Sheila.

Sheila turned and Looked at Kim…

_You're once, twice  
Three times a lady_

_And I love you_

'How did he know?' Sheila. 'It's my FAVORITE song!'

_Yes you're once twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you_

_When we are together  
The moments I cherish  
With every beat of my heart  
To touch you to hold you  
To feel you to need you  
There's nothing to keep us apart_

Sheila raised a hand to her mouth and wept tears of JOY!

_You're once twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you  
I love you_

_Three Times A Lady  
Lionel Richie & The Commodores_

'I Love You Too!' Sheila to Ron. (AWWW!)

'Someone's here… WOW, the Ninpo works! I WON'T let them spoil Their night…' Kim thought.

Kim excused herself, cruised through the crowd… recognized and 'intercepted' a Knight easing his way towards Ron. Dobbs and a SHIELD agent came over, she handed the Knight over to Dobbs.

"Stay frosty." She whispered to him before returning to Sheila's side.

"'Course us guys… when we SEE a Beautiful Lady… Think like THIS Song… No Disrespect Meant Ladies… That's Just THE Way It Is."

Ron stood and began to sing…

_Uh! … MMM MMM MMM_

_Ow, she's a brick house  
She's mighty, mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Ow, she's a brick house  
The lady's stacked, that's a fact, ain't holdin' nothin' back  
Ow, she's a brick house  
Well-built together, everybody knows, this is how the story goes_

Folks began to clap to the beat as Ron walked up and down the stand.

_She knows she's got everything  
That a woman needs to get a man, yeah, yeah  
How can she lose, with what she uses  
36-24-36, what a winning hand_

Ron swiveled to the beat…

_'Cause she's a brick house  
She's mighty, mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Hey, she's a brick house  
Oh, The lady's stacked, that's a fact, ain't holdin' nothin' back  
Oh, she's a brick house, yeah  
She's the one, the only one, built like an Amazon_

Sheila COULDN'T help it… and began to LAUGH!

_Mmm, the clothes she wears, her sexy ways  
Make a old man wish for younger days, yeah, yeah  
She knows she's built and knows how to please  
Sho'nuff to knock a strong man to his knees_

Of Course Ron dropped to his knees…

_'Cause she's a brick house  
Yeah, she's mighty, mighty, Just lettin' it all hang out  
Hey, brick house  
The lady's stacked, that's a fact, ain't holdin' nothin' back, ow_

'Is That What You Think Of Me?' Sheila.

"Sorry… But YEAH!' Ron. 'KP Too!'

'Nice Save… Potential Boy!' Kim.

_Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down, down_

_Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, ow_

_Brick house  
Yeah, she's mighty, mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
Ow, a brick house  
Yeah she's the one, the only one, built like an Amazon, yeah_

_Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it, shake it_

_Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it_

_Ow, a brick house_

_Brick House  
The Commodores_

The entourage applauded.

---

Meanwhile…

The rest of the Knights were waiting outside in a copse of trees to cover their compatriots escape.

"Where are they?" #2 asked #3 to #5. The others shrugged.

"Sorry guys… been a Change of Plan." A voice growled through the darkness.

"Stay Alert!" #2 cried.

"Kinda late for that… SNIKT!" Wolverine said as he popped his claws into #2, while Hirotaka dropped from above and knocked the others senseless with The Tumbling Drunken Monkey Falls From Heaven.

After they stripped and stapled them to the trees Logan linked to the Prince.

"Commander, this is Logan we've 'secured' the area, only 1 cas."

"That's fine," William III replied, "I'll have a retrieval team collect them. Now come on down and enjoy yourselves."

"Ya heard the man Kid," Logan said as he handed Hirotaka a Cuban, "Let's Party!"

---

"Thank You. Now this next song describes how Sheila and I were on our First Mission together… HIT IT GUYS!"

_The heart of the city street was beating  
Lights from the neons  
Turned the dark to day  
We were too hot to think of sleeping  
We had to get out  
Before the magic got away  
We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and i  
Till the morning light  
(we were running) oh, oh  
Running with the night  
You were looking so good girl  
Heads were turning  
You and me on the town  
Ooh, we let it all hang out  
The fire was in us, we were running  
We were gonna go all the way  
And we never had a doubt  
We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and i  
Till the morning light  
Running with the night  
We were so in love you and me  
On the boulevard wild and free  
Giving all we got, we laid it down  
Taking every shot, we took the town  
We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and i  
Girl, it was so right  
Girl, it was so right._

_Running With The Night  
Lionel Ritchie and The Commodores_

'That's It Mister… Time to play dirty.' Kim thought at Ron.

Kim leaned over and whispered into Sheila's ear… Sheila went to the band leader, asked him to play a number, took something from him… then took the mike from Ron and handed it to Kim!

"Prince William, Honored Guests… Tonight we WILL settle, once and for ALL the question of how WE feel about this wonderful man… Ronald Stoppable… HIT IT!" Sheila cried.

A Funky beat started…

Sheila and Kim began to sing… and pointed at Ron!

_YOU GIVE ME THAT FUNNY FEELING IN MY TUMMY..._

'NO! You WOULDN'T… Not My FAVORITE SONG!' Ron.

'All's Fair In Love, War, and Singing… HON!' Kim and Sheila.

_ahw shit, yeah, that's right uh huh  
Rollercoaster of Love  
say what  
Rollercoaster (Yeah! oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster (Oh baby you know what I'm talking about) of Love  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster of Love  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster of Love  
oh yeah it's Rollercoaster time  
Rollercoaster… lovin' you is really wild (oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster… (Oh it's just a love rollercoaster) of Love  
Rollercoaster  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)  
step right up and get your tickets_

_Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

'I can do this Too!' Ron picked up another mike from the stand and joined in!

_Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipper  
Upside down on the big dip dipper  
1,2,1,2,3 Oh I´ve got a ticket come ride with me  
Let me go down on the merry-go-round  
All is fair on big fair ground  
Let's go slow, let's go fast  
Licorice whip gonna whip your ass._

The crowd began to laugh, clap, and sing along!

_Rollercoaster of Love  
say what  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster of Love  
Rollercoaster  
Rollercoaster (oohh oohh oohh)_

_Your love is like… a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah… (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Your love is like… a Rollercoaster baby,baby_

_I will be there for you I will be your woman/man  
I wanna ride… yeah (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_YEAAAAHHHHH!_

_Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipper  
Upside down on the big dip dipper  
1,2,1,2,3 Oh I´ve got a ticket come ride with me  
Let me go down on the merry-go-round  
All is fair on big fair ground  
Let's go slow, let's go fast  
Licorice whip gonna whip your ass._

_Rollercoaster of Love  
say what  
Rollercoaster (Yeah! oohh oohh oohh)  
Rollercoaster of Love  
oh yeah it's Rollercoaster time  
Rollercoaster… lovin' you is really wild_

_Love Love Love  
Rollercoaster (Uh huh! oohh oohh oohh)_

_Your love is like… (SING IT) a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah_

_Yes You Do, Yes You Do, Yes You Do _

_Your love is like (It's Like What?) a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah  
Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,baby_

_It's Like What?_

_Your love is like… a Rollercoaster baby, baby  
I wanna ride yeah _

_Oh Fuck What're We In Now!_

_Can Somebody Help Me!_

_Your love is like… a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_We can DO THAT, We can DO THAT, YOU KNOW We Can_

_Your love is like… a Rollercoaster baby,baby  
I wanna ride yeah (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_Oh baby you know what I'm talking about_

_I will be there for you I will be your woman/man_

_Love Rollercoaster  
(The Ohio Players)  
Sung by Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Ron and the Ladies bowed to each other… and to the audience to GREAT applause.

'Hold on guys.' Kim to Sheila and Ron.

Kim whispered to the bandleader, took Sheila's hand, placed it in Ron's and whispered' "Dance."

The band began a slow version of…

_OOO OOO OOO OHHH OHHH OHHH  
OOO OOO OOO WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH_

_Here we are… Out here, me and you  
Reaching out to each other  
Is all that we can do  
Here we stand trying not to fall  
There's no need to worry  
Love will conquer all_

Kim took Prince William's hand and danced with him as she saw her partners eyes shine with joy.

"They're a beautiful couple…" William said.

"Yes They Are Majesty."

"…" Kirin Emeralds beheld Fatherly Concern.

"Aren't you afraid she'll take him from you… one day?" 'They've been through So Much… Please God Let Them Be Happy… ALL Three of Them!'

"No Sir."

_Do you really want to know  
Just how long it will last  
Will all of the bad times pass?  
How can we make things right?  
Ooh and why, why is the world so unkind?_

"Why?"

"Well… while Ron was looking for Sheila's cure… we were linked to him during a Trial that Dr. Doom forced him to take… since then we've had a DEEP bond and commitment to each other… Ron's proved himself **to us** and **for us** more than we have for him… and it's ok because he knows we have his back."

"I… see."

_We surely can find peace of mind  
If we only see the light  
Can't you see that?_

"Sheila's been VERY supportive of Ron and I because we love her unconditionally… Ron even took two bullets for her on their 1st mission when he thought she was a villain. He's strange like that… Ron can look at a person and tell if they're truly evil or not."

_Can somebody tell me why?  
Why do our dreams go wrong?  
Why can't we all belong?  
Oh where did we start?  
Oh and tell me when  
When will we ever learn  
There's nowhere else we can turn  
The truth is in our hearts  
Here we are together_

"…"

_Sometimes the road gets hard to travel  
Sometimes the pains too much to bear  
Sometimes when life seems to unravel  
That's the time oh to say  
Were gonna make it anyway  
Can't you see that?_

"Then… Whatever happens… you three have my Blessing." William III stated.

"Thank You Majesty!" Kim said, 'Sheila, Ron; The Prince gave us his Blessing!'

_Here we are. Out here, me and you  
Reaching out to each other  
Is all that we can do  
Here we stand trying not to fall  
There's no need to worry  
Love will conquer all_

_Love Will Conquer All  
Lionel Ritchie and The Commodores_

'Coolio!'

'How'd that happen Kim?' Sheila.

Kim recounted the events.

'You Guys… enjoy yourselves. Ok?' Kim.

'We will!'

---

7-22-2004  
Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Sheila Goble's Room  
2330 hrs

Later that night…

After the party dwindled and shut down for the evening…

Moonlight lit the Night.

'It's a Hunter's… or a Lover's Moon…' Kim thought as she went on patrol with her team, 'have fun you two…'

Ron sat wrapped in Navy Silks in Sheila's Boudoir… waiting for His Emerald Goddess.

The lights lowered…

Glowing Phoenix' Eyes came forth from the Shadows…

A Fanged Smile Glinted In The Depths…

'Uh OH!' Ron.

A High Heeled Leg shrouded in Gossamer Silks of Jet and Jade; tipped with an Emerald and Jet bodied, Gold Trimmed Spike Heeled Pump drifted forward…

'Gulp!'

It was followed by its mate as they led the Huntress into the Moonlight…

TIGHTLY Muscled Hips supported a Carved Belly and Finely Crafted Bust…

'She's been designed by God's French Curve… !'

That was Tipped with Large Puffed Nipples of Blushing Lime!

'!' Ron.

Her Sculpted Regal Throat Flowed Forward…

Followed by The Visage From Ron's Erotic Nightmares…

Shrouded In Tresses Of Ebon Mystery…

Moonlight gently cascaded through the bedroom window to enshroud the Emerald Goddess in ALL Her Radiance…

THE Goddess Had Come To Claim What Had ALWAYS Been HERS!

"…"

She Walked Over To Her Prey…

Reached Down…

Lifted His Chin…

And KISSED HIM!

'You're Mine Tonight… COMPLETELY.' The Huntress stated.

"MMM HHMMM." 'UH HUH!' Ron (What was Left Of Him) Goggled at her Radiance.

'Come With ME.' SHE said.

Ron Floated behind her as SHE Glided over to HER Altar. (The BED, Ok So Sue Me!)

Her prey was in Bliss as he was 'prepared' in one smooth motion, and placed on HER Altar…

A Soft Emerald Glow filled the room…

The Huntress entered her realm, disrobed (except for her Shoes (YEAH!)) wrapped herself around her prey and entranced him with poetry…

'Fondling,' she saith, 'since I have hemm'd thee here  
Within the circuit of this ivory pale,  
I'll be a park, and thou shalt be my deer;'

The Goddess flowed into Yin/Yang and licked and tickled her Prey's skin and his scepter in ALL of his intimate places as she encouraged him to do the same…

'Feed where thou wilt, on mountain or in dale:  
Graze on my lips; and if those hills be dry,  
Stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.'

As She explored him, Ron's tongue delved into her Fountain of Life and tickled her…

She opened her cervix to him and allowed him to explore her innermost depths with his tongue…

'Within this limit is relief enough,  
Sweet bottom-grass and high delightful plain,  
Round rising hillocks, brakes obscure and rough, OOOHHH MMMM

'…'

To shelter thee from tempest and from rain  
Then be my deer, since I am such a park;  
No dog shall rouse thee, though a thousand bark.'

"OOO… MMMHHH!" 'DEAR GOD KIM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! PLEASE STOP!'

Ron eased his tongue from her Core… and gently coaxed her into his embrace.

'You my beloved… are far sweeter than ANY fruit I have ever tasted.' Ron told a Blushing Goddess.

'Thank You.' BLUSHING! BLUSHING I TELL YOU!

Ron reached for her and brought her lips to his… To feast upon her priceless treasures… and echoed with his own response to her…

Who sees his true-love in her naked bed,  
Teaching the sheets a whiter hue than white,  
But, when his glutton eye so full hath fed,

His other agents aim at like delight?  
Who is so faint, that dare not be so bold  
**To touch the fire**, the weather being cold?

Ron embraced her… The Goddess… as she licked, nuzzled and bit his neck…

His hands roamed freely over the hills, dales, and clefts of her body until he caressed her breasts.

"!" Sheila. 'uh oh… dear god no!'

'AH HA! Your HOT spot!' Ron thought as he eased her onto her back and lovingly gazed upon her exotic treasures.

Her nipples were exquisite, a Dark Rosy Jade with a hint of glow. They were finely crafted puffy jewels that arrogantly rose from perfect, firm domes of Lime. Her ribs and belly were finely crafted works of art that Da Vinci would have sold his soul just to draw one line for… her hips and thighs were delicately carved works of Empress' Jade… her bush had been laser-trimmed to permanently form the Chinese symbol for Fire… When she moved, breathed, ate, stretched, it was a divinely syncopated movement that jerked the mind into utter focus and stirred the blood into sacred and profane levels of Fiery Passion.

'Dear God… You're **SO**… Beautiful.' Ron mentally sighed while showing his blushing Beloved how she appeared to him. 'Hmmm… Looks familiar…' he reverently asked as he examined her bush, 'What does it mean?'

'Fire…'

'You're **MY** Fire Goddess then…'

BLUSHING Sheila.

Ron respectfully leaned down and gently licked and tweaked her nipples… 'Wonder what your Milk tastes like? Is it green?'

'RON!' Sheila thought as she playfully pinched him.

"OW! What! I Didn't… A Guy Wonders, OK?" (It's True!)

Ron resumed worshiping Sheila's breasts.

'Please…' Sheila.

'Please what?' Devilish Ron. Ron caressed her nipples with his tongue while he tickled her ribs with his right hand and stroked her clitoris with his left.

"OOOHH DEAR GODMMMHH…" Sheila cried as she writhed in ecstasy under his touch.

'Just… be gentle with me… Please?'

'I will… I can do no other for my beloved.'

Ron slid down and wrapped his tongue around Sheila's clitoris and SUCKED!

"!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!" Ron's face was inundated with her Waters of Life…

Ron slid up and embraced Sheila until she came to.

"DAMN… YOU'RE DANGEROUS… Thank God Kim caught on… but those 'little' girls at your school are REALLY STUPID… They don't have a Clue!" She moaned while she wrapped her arms around Ron, gazed into his eyes, and toyed with his hair.

3 minutes later…

"Now It's My Turn! HEH! HEH! HEH!" Sheila said as she slid down, spread Ron's thighs and tickled/licked his scepter.

An Emerald Glow filled the room as she swallowed him and eased her tongue into his urethra…

'DAMN! … … … … … …' Ron was paralyzed.

'Now quick desire hath caught the yielding prey,  
And glutton-like she feeds, yet never filleth;  
Her lips are conquerors, his lips obey,'

'Hips instead of 'lips' in your case (giggle).' She thought as she massaged him with her throat.

'Paying what ransom the insulter willeth;  
Whose vulture thought doth pitch the price so high,  
That she will draw his lips' rich treasure dry'

'UGGHHH! SHEILA! I'M GONNA…' Ron cried as he began to come.

'Oh No You Don't!' Sheila cried as she rolled Ron onto his side and tapped several nerves in the base of his spine while clamping the base of his scepter.

"!" "!" "!" "!" "!" "!""!" "!" "!" Ron experienced his first Tantric orgasm. As he quaked through it blue Kundalini Fire EXPLODED up his spine and glowed in his throat, eyes, and forehead.

"!" Ron and Sheila.

Slowly the fire faded until there was a faint glow from his eyes and forehead.

'What'd you do! Man… that was… that was great!' he exclaimed.

'It's called Tantra… It's a form of Yogic control over Bodily and Spiritual passions… I learned it when I studied Ninpo in Yamanouchi, Japan years ago… I guess this quote is appropriate…'

'Till, breathless, he disjoin'd, and backward drew  
The heavenly moisture, that sweet coral mouth,  
Whose precious taste her thirsty lips well knew,  
Whereon they surfeit, yet complain on drouth:  
He with her plenty press'd, she faint with dearth  
Their lips together glued, fall to the earth.'

'Ready?' Sheila.

'Yeah.' Ron.

Sheila rose over Ron and knelt over him. They were enshrouded within the ebon curtain of her hair. She caressed his cheek and looked into Chocolate Love, Passion, and Desire, while he gazed into the eyes of the Passionate Wounded Phoenix.

'Hua Pao (Flowery Panther)' she said.

'Huh?'

'My Secret Name… Sensei at Yamanouchi gave me that name… It means Flowery Panther, you're the only one who knows.'

'No one… not even… Fury?'

'No.'

'…'

Sheila lowered herself onto Ron's scepter.

'Dear GoD!'

'Sheila… Condom?'

'No. i don't want to…'

'!'

'Are you trying to… get pregnant?' Ron.

'…'

'maybe.' Sheila.

'!' 'WHY!' Ron.

'…'

'cause i love you… and i want your child… because you're a beautiful man… you're the only one… i've EVER asked… or wanted to… I can take good care of our child… and I have enough money…' Sheila WEPT.

'…'

'i can wait… the mutation allows me to control my cycle… I found out after Hego… Sorry… should have asked you first…'

Ron sat up… Sheila cringed as he reached for her… until he EMBRACED her.

'There's NOTHING to apologize for… You should NEVER feel the need to hide something like this from me… EVER… I want to have a child with You or KP… but we need to wait first…' Ron OPENED himself and Embraced Sheila's soul with his own!

'KP!'

'Yeah Ron?' Ron filled her in while he held Sheila.

'…' 'So what do you want to do?'

'I'll wait until it's the right time for THAT to happen… with either of you.'

'Hon I've trusted you practically ALL my life, and I trust you now… just be there for her ok? (It's a good thing Hego's not here! BASTARD!) I've got to get back on patrol. 'Man! I'm still figuring things out and Sheila… Sheila's going for broke! … Got some growing to do… I guess… as long as they're happy…''

'Hon… why are you still y'know… hard… inside me? I mean… after what I just tried to do.'

'Gee, I don't know. A goddess has me buried inside her… Hmmm... I'll have to think about it… Ow!' Sheila punched his arm.

'don't make fun… (Sniffle) do you still want to?'

'Only if you think i'm worthy…' he thought as he looked into her Emerald eyes.

'You're AWESOME y'know?' Sheila LOOKED AT Ron. 'He walks into hell for ME and wonders if HE'S worthy!'

'That's 'cause I've got the best Women in the world as my partners… in EVERYTHING.'

'K Hon… wait you're not ALL THE WAY IN?' Sheila pushed.

'MAN You're tight…' sweat popped out on Ron's forehead.

'Hon I'm gonna have to loosen up… hold on.' Sheila RELAXED her Kegel and cervical muscles…

'…'

"Thump!"

'I think it worked… DAMN WOMAN! GO EASY ON ME!' Sheila was massaging the head of Ron's scepter with her uterine muscles.

'Now I have you in my formerly evil clutches Ron Stoppable, Join me or…' Sheila said as she S L O W L Y ground into Ron.

'Or… Damn… what?'

'I don't know… just f…' Ron placed a finger on her lips.

'I DON'T do that with you or Kim. I Love You... NOT... Fuck You. 'k?' Ron thought.

'ok.'

'HMMM,' Ron thought as he held Sheila's breasts, 'The Ferret Senses Snackage… C'mere you.' Ron homed in on Sheila's nipples and bit them.

'OW! You SEXY BASTARD! UUNNNHHH!'

'OoooOOO!' Sheila moaned as Ron rolled on top of her and ground DOWN into her.

'Apple Core!'

'What? MMMNNGHH!'

'Who loves you more?' Ron gave her a HARD SLOW GRIND.

'Who's Your Friend?'

Ron stopped… everything and held a Cheshire Grin.

"BASTARD! DONT STOP… Please?"

'Who's your friend?' Ron gave her a tiny hunch.

Sheila bit her lip… 'You are… FOREVER!'

"YOU BETCHA… NOW SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!" Ron cried.

Sheila rolled on top Looked at Ron with Smoky Eyes and Turned into the Pagan Sex Goddess of Ron's Dreams.

She ran her hands through her hair as she twirled her hips, leaned over and rubbed her breasts across his skin.

The Emerald Goddess kissed her mate.

Hanuman embraced his Goddess.

Ron started to ram his hips into her…

A TEAL GLOW ERUPTED FROM THEIR SOULS…

'HON I'M…' Sheila.

'SHEILA…'

"BOOM!"

A flash of light and the stench of ozone permeated the corridor outside Sheila's room.

'…'

'Uh… does this mean the Prince will remove my title?'

'No… He's used to it… When I had my First Orgasm… he handled it well… Dad… Not So Much.'

Laughter could be heard coming from their room.

---

7-23-2004  
Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Foyer  
1730 hrs

Ron hugged and kissed Kim and Sheila, and shook hands with William III, Jenkins, Marc DesChamps, and told Rufus to keep an eye on the girls.

"Guys… it's been a blast… I've gotta get back to work… Marc if you're EVER in my neck of the woods look me up."

"I will."

'KP… thanks.'

'For what?'

'For being there for us… I heard about what you and your team did to keep her… US safe… I OWE You.'

'Eh. No Big.'

'Wrong… Very Big… I can ALWAYS count on you…'

Beetroot Kim.

Ron looked at Sheila with tears in his eyes.

'Hey Hot Stuff… C'mere!'

Ron walked over.

'Yeah?'

"I LOVE YOU! STAY SAFE… OK?"

"I Promise… 'sides I know for a FACT that you'll kick my ass if I don't."

"You bet I will!" GRAB!

"SHEILA!" Kim. The Prince, Jenkins, and Marc snickered.

"WHAT!" she said as she lit a cheroot, "I've GOTTA have something to remember him by for sure… After Last Night." WINK.

FIN


End file.
